Romancing Holly
by Opal Roseblossom
Summary: A sequal to Watching Holly. “I was intoxicated by you, Artemis... AFHS


1

Artemis was hiding behind an oak tree, the same tree that he had met Holly by years ago. It was a full moon and he was afraid the light would give him away. He was waiting for Holly. It had taken some difficult hacking to figure out where Holly was going to perform the ritual, but he had managed it. He had been waiting for a while when a faerie walked out from behind a bush, she looked distracted.

Holly _was_ distracted. She couldn't keep her mind off of Artemis. They hadn't parted well.

_Flashback_

_Holly woke up in the morning next to Artemis. She felt the temptation to snuggle closer_. _He turned around and looked at her, pulling her close. "Morning." He said groggily. He kissed her on the lips lightly._

_"I can't believe I did this." Holly said. The more she thought about it the worse it seemed._

_Artemis looked at her solemnly. "I can."_

"_You tried to get me drunk." She said angrily._

_"It's only because I love you so much." he said feebly. It was an attempt at cute, and Artemis Fowl was not cute._

_"You realize if I had drunk the wine I would have been sent away from the fairy people forever." She said, as realization dawned on her._

_"I er... forgot?" he said, looking down ashamed._

_"Bullshit." She yelled. "Artemis Fowl does not forget anything!"_

_"Then why did you do it? Why did you sleep with me?"_

_"I was intoxicated."_

_"But I thought..."_

_"I was intoxicated by you, Artemis, you know how I feel." She winced. She wasn't a romantic person, that sounded disgustingly cheesy to her. "I thought you had turned into a better person, someone who didn't hurt people to get whatever they wanted,_ _I guess I was wrong!" She got up and stormed out of the house, dressing as she went._

_End Flashback_

Holly grabbed an acorn. As she bent over Artemis walked out from behind the tree. She stood up and looked at him. She gasped in shock and turned to leave but Artemis grabbed her arm. Holly could have easily gotten out of his grasp but she didn't want to. Even after all he had done._ But was it really that bad?_ She wondered._ He is Artemis Fowl, one can only expect so much of him. _ She sighed audibly. Why must he do this to her.

Artemis smirked. "See, simply being in my presence has you sighing with love."

Holly opened her mouth to correct him but she realized he was right. Instead she said, "Arty, please, I can't even look at you, you know what you did was wrong."

"Holly, I know what I did was wrong, but despite what I said, and what you thought, I was a little drunk."He smiled a little when she called him Arty, she couldn't be too mad if she was using his nickname.

"That is your excuse! You were drunk! Are you kidding me?" She screamed.

"I'm sorry Holly, I really am. I had been in love with you for so long... And you looked so damn pretty..."

Holly wrinkled her nose. "Pretty, it makes me sound like some damsel in distress. I hate people judging me by looks."

"If it helps, you are a dangerous kind of pretty." He pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Black widow pretty." Their faces were inches apart.

Holly looked up at him. "Oh..." She moved in closer, then she came to her senses and pushed away. "No, Artemis, please don't, it isn't right." she tried to push farther away, but he had her in a firm grip. "Think of how old I am, how old I could grow to be. Think of how we are different species and live in different worlds. Think of anything, just don't think of us. We can't happen."

"Holly, I think we can happen, and am I every wrong?"

"No." She admitted. She tried to resist, but she made the mistake of looking straight into his eyes. One of them was her own eye, the other was a lovely brown colour. The look in them was strange. His eyes held none of their usual coolness, no cockiness or hatred. His eyes held a puppy dog look, pleading with her, begging her to accept him, accept who he is and who he will always be.And she did. She leaned in slowly, but Artemis sped things up. He pushed her against the tree and captured her mouth with his.He kissed her hard, his hands exploring her body. She giggled.

"What is so funny?" He asked.

"You, being a romantic, I mean really Arty, you are... you." She giggled even harder.

Artemis started to laugh now too. They collapsed on the ground in hysterics. "It's not that funny." Artemis said between laughs.

"I know." Holly said sobering up. She inched over to where Artemis was sitting and took his hand in hers. She kissed him. "I love you she murmured between kisses.

"I love you too." He murmured in gnommish as well. They stopped and simply held hands, simply staring at the moon happily.

"Well finally you stopped all this silly nonsense enough to let a poor Centaur get a word in." Foaly said from Holly's helmet, which had been discarded previously at the base of the tree.

Both Holly and Artemis blushed. "Er... you caught all of that did you?" Holly said.

"Yes, and you are both quite the melodramatic, romantic poets, next time please switch your microphone off, I really didn't need to hear that, it will probably haunt me for the rest of my life."

"I'll remind her next time." Artemis said. He flicked a switch on the helmet. He kissed Holly softly and lay back to enjoy the view.

A/N: People asked for a follow up on _Watching Holly_. I tried. I want to thank the reviewers who reviewed me. I appreciate it so much.


End file.
